Callie's Big Break
by SmileFace4
Summary: This story isn't really about Complete Savages, but about Jason Dolley who played TJ on the show. It has him in it & he is one of the main characters. This story is about Callie who wins his phone & goes to see him in CA. What will happen I wonder?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning of Everything**

"Callie? A magazine came in the mail for you yesterday," my mom told me.

"Why didn't you give it to me yesterday then?" I asked her.

"I forgot," she said simply.

I took it from her and began to read through it. I soon came to a page with a contest on it. It read:

Dear Readers,

If you are a big fan of Jason Curry's then you will love entering this contest! Jason called us on his cell phone telling us he would like to give it away! To enter this contest, simply send in your name, age, address, e-mail, and phone number. Then give us a list of 5 original questions you would ask Jason if you could meet him! The most original questions will win!

_Wow! _I thought. _I am so going to win this! _

I ran up to my room with the magazine and got started. But it wasn't as easy as I thought. I couldn't just ask him his favorite color, or animal. That wasn't original enough.

Finally, after about an hour, I had a list:

What is your favorite type of bear? (Ex; black, polar, koala.)

How many pairs of socks do you own?

What are the colors of the shoes you are wearing right now?

What is your favorite city? (Been there or not.)

Where did your favorite shirt come from? (Which store?)

Running to the computer I typed in the questions and at the top I also added my name and other things the magazine told the people entering to add. I put it in an envelope and ran barefoot to the mailbox.

It had been a month and a half and I had completely given up on winning Jason's cell phone. I actually wasn't even thinking about it anymore. I had gotten another magazine and was absorbed in reading an article when my mother called me to the phone.

"Callie! Phone! It's someone from that magazine you read."

"It's Stars&Moon mom! And what do they want?"

But she didn't answer. She just handed me the phone.

"Hello," I said to the mouthpiece.

"Hello, this is Davie Nikkei from Stars&Moon magazine, is this Callie Nile?"

"Yes," I said.

"Well, in the June issue of Stars&Moon, you entered a contest to win Jason Curry's cell phone. Do you remember doing that?" he asked me.

"Of course!" I squealed.

"Well, you won," he told me.

My eyes lit up. _I won! Really? _I was in so much shock I dropped the phone.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed.

I picked up the phone again and said, "I really won?"

"Yes, the phone should arrive within a week," he told me, "have a nice day, 'mam."

I put the phone back on the hook and looked at my mom's questioning look. Quickly I explained the phone call animatedly and when I was finished ran to my room to call my best friend, Tess.

"You what?" she screamed excitedly.

"I won Jason Curry's cell phone!" Explaining the phone call I told her about the contest in the magazine and what you had to do to win.

Soon I was done explaining and got off the phone. But then I had nothing to do. I was too excited to watch TV, read, and do anything really. I lay down on my bed and sat thinking. _What was I going to do with his cell phone? Would I use it? I already have a cell phone of my own. _More thoughts filled my mind and I soon fell asleep.

Throughout the week I continually checked the mailbox. It was Friday and I had gotten the call on Monday. _When was it going to get here? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A Vibrating Sensation**

Saturday came and I was eating cereal for a snack. My brother came in and took a fruit loop from the bowl.

"Hey," I said to him.

He just smiled. "Something came in the mail for you," he sang.

"What?" I said as I sat up straighter in my chair.

"Hmmm… I don't know," he teased me.

I jumped up and grabbed the back of his shirt collar.

"All right!" he sputtered. "It's on my bed."

"Why is it on your bed?" I said as I ran upstairs.

But I didn't hear his answer, because I was running to his bedroom. I saw the package. Luckily it was still closed. I picked it up carefully, so I wouldn't break it, and took it to my room.

I lay it on the bed and went to my desk for some scissors. Cutting open the box I noticed the return address. It was from San Francisco, California.

_Cool, _I thought. _I've never been to San Francisco before. _Finally I had the box open and lifted the lid. Packing peanuts crowded the top. Picking some up, I dropped them on the bed and took another handful.

That's when I saw a silver piece. I lifted it up.

It was light blue around the edges and silver on the rest. Opening it, the buttons were also the same blue. The screen popped on and I scrolled to look through it. I was looking in the numbers section but unfortunately; he had deleted all of them. I closed it and looked on the back.

My eyes lit up as I saw a signature. The sloppy handwritten writing read:

Jason Curry

I hugged the phone to my chest and decided to call Tess to let her know the phone had arrived at last!

I quickly became the talk of school. Someone had blabbed that I had won Jason Curry's cell phone and everyone wanted to know if it was true or not.

"Tess, I told you not to tell anyone!" I hissed at her under my breath as we entered the school with everyone staring and pointing at me.

"I only told Chelsea, but you know how big of a mouth she has," she said as she rolled her eyes at the thought of her and her mouth.

"Then _why _did you tell her?" I asked her irritably.

"Well, I had too! She's always saying she won something out of a magazine and has meet so-and-so famous people! It really gets to me sometime!" she told me.

"Tess? If I wanted her to know, then I would have told her myself," I pointed out.

She ignored me as she waved to Lindsey, another of our friends.

"Hey! Did you hear what people are saying about you Callie?" she asked me.

"Yeah," I said.

"Can you believe it? I mean, what will they think of next to say? That Grant has a D in Math?" she said referring to the smartest guy in the whole school who always got the best grades, especially in Math.

"Uh…Linds'? I really did win his phone though," I told her slowly.

Her eyes lit up and as we heard the bell we started to walk towards our first period class. I explained everything on our way.

I got off the bus and began walking up across our front lawn. Unlocking the front door, I went in and grabbed a box of crackers. I turned on the TV and turned it to a channel I usually watched. But instead of watching it, I took out Jason Curry's cell phone. _Well, actually it's my cell phone now. _I thought. But I couldn't get used to that thought and decided to keep calling it Jason Curry's, or maybe just Jason's.

I was looking at the signature on the back when the phone began to vibrate. I wasn't sure what to do with it.

_Should I answer it? Who would be calling me on Jason's cell phone? No one knows the number! _

It continued to vibrate so I answered it.

"Hello?" I said cautiously.

"Hello, is this Callie Nile?" said a male voice.

"Yes?" I said slowly.

"Hi," he said cheerfully. "This is Jason Curry."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Gateway to Stardom**

My mouth flew open and my eyes widened in disbelief. _Jason Curry was calling his old cell phone? Why? _

"Hello?" Jason Curry said again.

"H…Hello," I said again.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Uh…yeah," I answered.

"So you're the one who won my phone huh?" he said to me.

"Uh…yeah," I said again.

He laughed a little and then said "Is that all you can say: Uh…yeah?"

"Uh…yeah? Well, no. I'm just kinda shocked, I guess. I mean, why are you even calling? Not to say it isn't cool for you to call me, but…why?" I said in a rush.

"Wow. You can talk. And a lot too," he said. "Well, to answer your question about me calling you; I just wanted to see what kind of person won my cell phone. I've owned that phone for over five years and I named it and everything. I mean it's like part of my family. I know it's just a phone and everything, but still. I know it's kind of crazy-"

"What did you name it?" I asked cutting him off.

"What? Oh…his name is Jerry," he said quietly.

"Hmm. Personally I would have gone with a Bob or Ritchie," I told him.

"Really? You would have named him too?" he asked me shocked.

"Uh…yeah. My cell phone I have right now is named Penny," I said.

He laughed again at my 'uh…yeah' and we continued talking.

We sat talking like that for at least half an hour or more. Not just about our cell phones though. We talked about our schools (well, my school and his teacher that teaches him everything in between shots), our favorite things, (food, animals, colors) and our friends. We were talking about our parents when he asked me something random.

"Hey Callie?"

"Uh…yeah?"

He laughed shortly and then said, "Don't start that again. Listen, do you want to fly out to California and be in the new film I'm going to be in?"

"What!" I screamed. "I'd love too! But…I'm not the best actress."

"That's okay. I can coach you," he said to me.

"Well, I don't know. I mean I'd love to meet you, but my parents, and not being a great actress and school. Plus I don't think we have enough money to just send me half way across the world," I finished.

"Don't worry about the money, I can coach you like I said before, but parents and school…tough one," he told me.

"Oh! I just remembered! We have spring break in a week!" I said.

"Great! How long is it?" he asked.

"A week not counting the weekend," I told him.

"Well, since you are a new actress you probably won't get a very big part anyway, and since you can only stay for a week, you would be filmed according to time…" he said to himself. "Now the only problem is your parents," he told me.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to ask," I told him.

"Great, I'll give you my cell number and you can call me on that when you get an answer," he told me.

"Okay. Hey Jason?" I said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Thanks for inviting me, even though we've only talked for, oh…about 45 minutes," I laughed.

"You are very welcome. Oh. One more question. How old are you? I'm 15 so you know," he told me.

"I'm 14," I said to him. " Why?"

"Just wondering," he said.

"Okay, well, bye. I'll call you probably tomorrow with the answer. That okay? Any specific time?" I asked.

"After 6, but before 8. Bye Callie," he said as he hung up.

_Wow_, I thought as I hung up. _Jason Curry is so much cooler than I thought he was. Now how am I going to explain this to my parents? _

I lay on my bed thinking about ways I could make this sound cool to them when I heard my mom call me down for dinner.

_I guess this is as good a time as any. My mom and dad will be here so they can both hear it. _I thought as I headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. _How could my life get any cooler, if they say yes anyway?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Waiting for an Answer**

"So Kenny. What did you do today while your father and I were at the store?" my mom asked my brother.

"Uh. I watched TV and played on the computer," he answered dully.

"What about you Callie?" my mom said when Kenny was done.

"Uh…" _Well I guess this is the right time to tell them. _I thought. "Well, actually… Okay, here's the thing. You know that phone I won from Stars&Moon Magazine?" I didn't wait for them to answer. "Well, I was fiddling around with it and it started to ring." I continued to explain about the conversation I had with Jason Curry.

No one said a word the whole way through. Finally I was done.

I looked at my family expecting an outburst. My dad was looking out the window across from him fiddling with his mashed potatoes, my mom was looking at her food and my brother was staring open mouth at me. "Jason Curry wants to meet _you_?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah," I said cautiously.

"I'm not sure it's a great idea," my mother finally said to her food.

My father still hadn't said a thing but now he looked up. "Actually, it's a great idea!"

That surprised me as much as it had my mom. She finally looked up and stared at him as if he had just thrown his plate halfway across the room. "Now Jill, I have a perfect reason why. Just listen. If she goes to see this Curry boy, you and I can finally go on that cruise we've wanted to go on alone! We can send Kenny to your mother's, she'll love that-"

"I don't want to go to grandma's for a week by myself!" Kenny shrieked.

"Well, we really don't have any other place to let you stay," my mother said, agreeing with my dad. I let my parents and brother fight while I thought about meeting Jason Curry. It would be fantastic.

"Callie? Are you even listening?" my mother asked me.

"Oh, yeah."

"I was saying you can go to meet Jason Curry only if we find someone to look after Kenny," my mother said to me.

I smiled, thanked her and ran up to my room. _Yes! _

I took out the cell phone and dialed Jason's number. "Hello?" came his voice.

"Hey! It's me, Callie!" I told him hurriedly.

"Hey! You sound excited! Is that good?" he asked.

"Well…" I said, and then I told him about my brother.

"Why, doesn't he just come with you?" he asked as I finished.

My eyes bugged and I screamed into the phone "What! Are you crazy?"

"Calm down! What's wrong with having your brother come along?" he asked innocently.

"You do not know Kenny. He is evil. Once he took my toothbrush and dropped it in the toilet on purpose, and let me use it, without washing it! Then he put glue on my cell phone and when I used it, it stuck to my head! Then"

I heard Jason laughing and stopped. "What is so funny? You know, glue takes a long time to wash out of your hair!" I told him.

"If you would actually sit down and think about it, it is pretty funny," he said to me. "Those tricks were actually smart, amateur, but smart."

I thought about it for a few moments but I still didn't think it was funny. "Whatever," I said to him. "Well, I had better go because I need to think of places my brother can go and stuff."

"All right, bye!" he said. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"'Kay," I said. We hung up and I got out a piece of paper and pencil and lay on bed. I had to think of some place for Kenny to go. He couldn't ruin this chance of stardom and my chance of meeting Jason Curry in person! As I thought of all these things though it became later and later and I soon fell asleep.

I awoke to a voice in my ear. I didn't open my eyes because I didn't want to wake up quite yet.

"Callie," it whispered. "Guess what? I am going to California with you."

My eyes popped open and then I was staring at my brother's nose. "Kenny! What are you doing in my room?" I yelled.

He ran out to the edge of my room and looked back at me. "It's true though. I am," he said. As I ran towards him to scare him off, he ran screaming down the hall and to his own room. I heard his bedroom door slam closed as I jogged downstairs to see my parents. It couldn't be true! Could it?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Almost Over**

As I ran to the kitchen I almost ran into my mother on the phone.

"…Unless we find somewhere else for him to go," she was saying.

No! I mouthed to her. She looked at me confusingly. "Hold on, Callie just came in."

She covered the phone with her hand and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Kenny can't come with me! He'll ruin everything!" I shouted.

My mom's eyes grew confused and then brightened. "Callie, that's a great idea! Mom, I just had another idea. It would be easier and this way you wouldn't miss your knitting meetings! I'll arrange the details and I'll call you back when I know it's for sure," she told my grandma.

But I had barely heard a word. _Kenny had tricked me! He was going to go to grandma's, didn't want to, and tricked me into telling mom about it myself! _

I paused thinking this over and then thought about what Jason had said. _Maybe Jason was right. His jokes are kind of smart. They'll ruin my life, but smart. _

Mom hung up the phone and said to me smiling, "Callie, where did you get the idea of letting Kenny go with you? I would have thought you would have wanted to go by yourself."

I smiled politely like I had been asked by a stranger a question I didn't' know. Then I turned around and trudged upstairs. But instead of going to my room I went to Kenny's.

"Very funny Kenny! Your master, evil plan has worked. You are going to California with me!" I said to his door.

But is shot open and he barreled past me to run downstairs. "MOM!" he yelled. "Am I really going to California?"

"Yes!"

"YES!" he came barreling upstairs again and slammed his door going back in. "I'm going to pack right now!" he said like he thought I was listening.

After my little nap I felt refreshed, an idea suddenly dawning on me. I decided to call Tess.

"Tess," I said, after I reached her. "Guess where I am going?"

"Where?" she said.

Explaining to her I was going to California to meet Jason Curry and be in his new movie, I also told her about my brother coming along.

"So what?" she said.

"What do you mean 'so what?'" I asked.

"So what if your brother comes along? What is he going to do?" she asked.

Knowing she didn't have any siblings, I gave her the benefit of the doubt. So of course she wouldn't understand. "Tess," I said calmly, "you do not understand what is like obviously. You won't get it even if I told you."

"Whatever, anyway, if you see Jessica Simpson, will you get me an autograph?" Tess asked me.

"Of course, but I doubt I will," I told her. "I'm just seeing Jason Curry and he isn't **that **big a star."

"You'll be sorry you said that once he **is **a big star," Tess told me.

We talked about stuff that could happen when we got there and then stuff that probably would happen instead. Finally my mom called me.

"Callie? Time for bed."

"Tess, I've got to go. I'll call you later," I said.

I hung up and got ready.

When I was done I looked at the calendar. Today was Thursday and tomorrow would be the last day of school until I, we, left. We would be leaving Saturday right before lunch. Then we would arrive about 3:00. _Wow. _I thought. _I haven't even packed yet. _I decided I should pack tomorrow after school.

The next day at school I met up with Tess at her locker. "Now remember Tess," I said to her. "Don't tell anyone about me leaving. Got it?"

"Got it. But what about Linds?" she said, referring to our other friend.

"I haven't told her yet. But I'm not sure I want, you know? She isn't the best at keeping secrets. Remember last year?" I reminded her.

"Yeah," she said remembering last year when Linds had told the whole seventh grade about Tess' crush on Nathan, the most popular guy in the **eighth **grade. "I guess you have a point."


End file.
